Talk:Existing Businesses/@comment-34937716-20180818024632/@comment-6024608-20180818073149
I located a candy shop in the dental services area in Medical Pavilion (see level map https://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/MP?file=MP_0.png ). Most restaurants could make their own candy (they have the facilities), but mass machine production (huge quantities) wouldn't really work with a population 20-40K. So most would have to be more like small 'craft' production - several of them for variety (possibly some early ones consolidated). Couldn't be quite as cheap as our world's mass produced candy. Smuggling candy likely couldn't pay except small amounts for a luxury market (unaffordable by the majority in Rapture). A Sugar substitute would be required (unless sugar cane or beets could be hydroponically grown in quantity), and probably ALOT of honey used (which itself can only be a certain total quantity available). Saccharin (the artificial sweetener) has been around since discovery in 1879, so that might help a little. Perhaps the 'Willy-Wonka' boss-character was a solver of that issue and outpaced/oucompeted the others to make candy cheap enough to sell bulk in Rapture - and with a larger spectrum of different products. Note- sugar also can be used to make booze - a secondary side industry (and alot of types have a significant amount of sugar in them) . Possibly this character was the inventor of a better way to make EVE (which aparently was the "energy source" for ADAM), resulting in more money for the critical mass of Size you want for this idea. A WillyWonka-esque Rapture Chaos freakshow : A food manufacturing site (including soda pop) ... that San Juan Cola maybe as a 'big brand' being made there (or a knockoff after the closing-off of the Surface import - which actually would have been shipped as syrup). Cocoa likelwise would be a difficult thing to produce (or else they would do it today along with coffee). Artificial flavors being substitutes can be horrendous tasting (compared to the real thing). So 'chocolate' may be more a reminiscence. The 'boss' is likely suffering the same insanity caused by Splicing OR just was driven mad by the destruction of Rapture's society (and his customers) JUST as he was making it big (finally outselling Fontaine in product income by 1958 -- thats a significant accomplishment). * Huge vats and machinery (and sweet gooey mess to bog u down) , bags of sugar. * candystriped costumed splicers minions, * product design room with absurd projects on the boards ("Chocolate Covered Steak - YUM !!!" coming in November, Tobacco flavored candy, Edison Day candies - little bioluminescent candy lightbulbs, etc...) * Piles of uneaten candy stuffed away everywhere * Sickly sweet music and songs playing in the factory (constantly) * The Boss with Some appropriately creepy demeanor (flashbacks to happier times - and still theres his creepy demeanor even back then, years earlier). * 60s Batman (old tv series) style villainy (costumed caricature) - minions in body suits * some creepy understory/hidden truth to be uncovered (which I cant think of) but has to be explained to give the player empathy (before you kill the Candy King of Rapture) * some special weapon or plasmid - "sugar rush", Toffee apple grenade, soda bottle molotovs ...